Gaiaman
The Hero Gaiaman is one of the first true heroes ever to have originated on Gaiaonline, hence the name. His group affiliations include both the G-League and Gaia Liance, and part-time G Team operative. Super Powers His physical attributes are genetically enhanced to the peak of Gaian potential. Gaiaman possesses supergaian; strength, speed, stamina, durability, senses, regeneration, and longevity. Also inheriting strange and unique attributes from the testing: Ice breath, heat vision and flight capability. Description Gaiaman Name : Gaiaman Aliases : Gaiaman, G-Man, Gayaman Gender : Male Group Affiliation : Founding member of both the G-League and Gaia Liance, part-time G Team operative Occupation : Superhero Location : The Known Gaiaverse Keeping Gaia safe from the forces of evil since : January 18th, 2004. Lune Landon Real name Lune Landon Identity: Publicly known Occupation: Cameraman for the Gaia 9 Action News Place of Birth: Durem City, Durem City Known Relatives: Lucus and Mary Landon (parents, deceased). Education: College drop-out Height: 5'9" Weight: 205 lbs Eyes: Blue Hair: Blond Origin Money shortages were troubling Lune Landon’s life, being paid a dismal amount at Gaia 9 was causing him to take his problems to a loan shark. Getting desperate to repay the shark Landon signed up for a drug testing trial at the Gambino Laboratory facility, to gain some extra cash as a guinea pig. After testing had finished, he soon realised that the pills he had swallowed and the substances they had injected him with, had given him superhuman abilities. With his newfound skills, Lune Landon used his powers to steal and loot from businesses around Gaia, including the well known; Marketplace and Gold Mountain Casino. Late at night, troubled by guilt, Lune realised what he was doing, was against what he believed in. His parents, who he rarely got in contact with, would’ve been ashamed with his acts of greed and aggression. His parents didn’t raise a criminal. He had to give up; he would protect the innocent and keep Gaia safe from the evil that once ruined his life. He would be reborn, a crusader of Justice, making up for the sins he had committed earlier in life. But for those sins he had committed, the mistakes he had made with the trust of money, they would have terrible consequences.. History Lune Landon had no special childhood. He lived an average life, in a small house with his mother and a father. Going to school, at Durem Elementary; getting his grades like everyone else.Things became troubled at a later date, when Lune’s life had dramatic changes. He was living alone in small one-room apartment, in the block directly facing the Durem Clock Tower. He was just scraping by on the money he was earning from his job, at the Gaia 9 News station as a cameraman. His current account problems were his main obstacle, taking out credit cards out in false names, and foolishly taking out a loan from a loan shark. Making some big mistakes, Loan sharks hunting him down and trashing his home, Landon had to try and make some extra money fast, to get himself back on top again! He had heard rumors escalating around work, about the secret G-Corp facility and their progress in meta-humans schematics, creating an army of super powered humans. Landon decided to find out more about the plans of the facility, taking his investigation to the shifty back streets of Durem. The criminals of the ‘back city’ told him all that they knew about the rumors, but advised that it was not a wise idea. One stranger told Lune that there had been others that had ventured to G-Corp and never returned. It was a risk Lune Landon had to endure. Taking note of the directions he had been given, Landon attended a private exhibition at the Gambino laboratory. The exhibition was for Gaians that were decidedly willing to be experimented on. Being so desperate, he signed up to be a test subject immediately. The labtechs informed him and the others in the group, of the dangers and side effects that could take place. Lune had been in over his head for quite some time, all he could think about was the gold and how it could fix all his problems. He hastily signed up and readied himself for what was to come. After taking refuge in a room, in the lab for the night, he was woken by one of the labtech assistants and guided out into the main testing hub. The labtechs began with small aimless tests and as the hours went by they became more and more intense. Until, on the night before Halloween, they placed him in a large tank-like container and began passing different radioactive gas's and liquids through and into it and him. The chemicals began to respond to Lune, his body tissues became unstable and began to mutate; muscle capacity and his senses began increasing, enhancing all of his body functions! Little did Lune know that the rumors were accurate, and it was all a part of Johnny K Gambino’s plan, to own and control a superhuman army and truly be the world’s most powerful man. To the labtechs surprise, a miscalculation… the gas that Lune had inhaled did not change the state of his mind and gave them no control over his mental state. As the substances took hold on Lune he became more and more unstable, the labtechs had to think fast, choosing to evacuate the building. A few Labtechs took a belated exit and tried rebooting the computer system, trying to save Landon from whatever effect the experiment was having on him. The system began to meltdown and malfunction, the last remaining Techs had no choice but to escape. Lune Landon woke suddenly, his eyes shot open, glancing around urgently. Seeing shrapnel everywhere he knew the experiment had been a crisis. He got up brushing a large chunk of dented metal out of the way, with ease. Stumbling out from the remains of the facility, he fled back to his apartment. Which again, had been savaged by the loan shark; both windows were broken, the television and sofa were additionally missing too. Days past and events took place that gave Lune the idea that the experiments had actually taken an effect on his body. His reactions and physical strength had increased potentially since Halloween. More days past, he was still trying to handle these new powers. Taking himself to the Reclamation, he knew it would be great for training, only a small amount of people ventured into the caves during the Winter season, it was far too dangerous. Still having financial problems, Lune Landon made the choice to use these new superhuman abilities he had gained, to his advantage. Using them to sort his problem. But his problems had escalated, spending all his times in the caves; he had not been back to his room, which was now burnt to ashes. Journeying back to his apartment, Lune found a threatening note left by the shark, demanding the gold he owed or his parents would be executed. Lune, now frantically worried about his family had no choice but to use his powers to gain the currency needed to save them. In the dark of night, he made a visit to the Isle De Gambino’s Bank of Gambino using his newfound flight ability. Fixing his mod mask over his face, he walked up to the entrance of the depository and tilted his head, looking at the large bolted door, reaching at it and simply ripping it off its hinges. Strolling in Lune glanced around expecting to see a vault of some kind. Taking a second look around his vision became blurry; suddenly he could see through the walls, x-ray vision. The vault was hidden, concealed behind the pay desks; Lune checked his watch noticing he didn’t have a lot of time, until the deadline for the payment. He quickly slammed his way through the locked doors, clutching the vault handle and tearing it from the wall. The circular metal door fell from its fixation to the wall and hit the wood laminate floor with a loud thud. Taking as many bags of Gaia cash as he could carry Lune hurried to the meeting area that the lender had organized. Mr Landon reached the designated site just in time; his mother and father were gagged and tied up in the corner, behind two large armed guards. Lune handed over the money to the shark and demanded his parents be released, seeing as the business was nothing to do with them. Unfortunately the loan shark didn’t feel the same, ordering his guards to kill them both. Landon stared in horror as the two thugs cocked their guns and fired repeatedly at his parents. He fell to his knees and hung his head in his hands. Letting out a scream he rose up and battered the thugs, all bleeding and bruised, Lune grabbed and clutched the shark’s clothes in his fist, raising the other to finish him. Like he finished his parents. But he couldn’t do it, he cast the lender aside and walked slowly towards his relative’s still bodies. He lent down and hugged them both, apologising for what he had done to them. His asking of forgiveness was interrupted abruptly by flashing lights and sirens. He fled the scene back to his broken apartment, where he stayed isolated for several weeks, until his next-door neighbor Cindy Donovinh, the woman he loved, turned up at the door, asking how he felt and apologizing for the loss of his family. As a friend, she helped Lune out in a colossal way, managing to rescue his job as one of the cameramen for the Gaia Action News Team. Generally helping him get his life back on track from his breakdown. Although Lune Landon has deep feelings for Cindy, she does not feel the same way about him. Things are complicated but she happens to be in love with another, named Gaiaman. Little does she know that Lune Landon now goes by a spandex wearing persona, a symbol of hope and Justice, aiding others, preventing others from running down the same route that he chose in the past. Have no fear Gaiaman is here, for present and future! Category:Heroes